


Honey Stand

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Younger Brother Tubbo, fem! Dream, fem! Wilbur Soot, minecraft au, request, sleepy boi family inc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: !!!DREAM AND WILBUR ARE FEMALE!!!In all honesty Will didn't really want to go to the festival with her family. She had more important things to do, with all the paperwork that came with the elections, but Philza didn't care. He was the one running anyway, so she was forced to accompany her brothers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though they're girls I'm sorry I won't be changing their names, It'll be Will and Dream because I'm already changing the characters as it is, and by accident. Everyone else will be the same just a heads up!
> 
> Also I hope you're happy with what you requested, I wasn't too sure what to do with the request since you just said you wanted them to be girls but I tried to make it more interesting! Please tell me if you are happy with what I'm giving you!

In all honesty Will didn't really want to go to the festival with her family. She had more important things to do, with all the paperwork that came with the elections, but Philza didn't care. He was the one running anyway, so she was forced to accompany her brothers. 

Tommy spent their entire way there talking about a kid named Tubbo, supposedly he met the kid a while ago but didn’t find a reason as to why talk about Tubbo to them. They wouldn’t believe Tubbo was a real person was his excuse for wanting to keep his own secret, and keep Dream hidden away from his gay sister. 

As they heard him rant on and on about the person she herself grew curious as to who the brunette her brother kept talking about was. Yet she was also happy her brother finally made a friend, a real living breathing person. She had thought that maybe he would never make friends due to his horrible behavior. Her friends barely wanted the other around unless they were going to cause trouble. 

Even Techno agreed with her, though Techno only agreed on the fact there had to be something else Tommy wasn’t saying due to how much he would stop talking mid-conversation only to start yapping again. When it came to whether Tubbo was real or not he claimed that maybe loneliness was finally getting to him (though the blond was a social butterfly). He even bet on it with Will, ten diamonds if he was real or not. 

That part of the trip was awesome, she'd get ten diamonds if Tommy wasn’t making things up.

Just as they arrived, Tommy dragged them along to a stand that was selling honey. "Tubbo!" their brother yelled as he ran towards a teenager with brown hair surrounded by jars of honey. 

She looked at Techno innocently, as he sighed and got a pouch with diamonds. Quickly grabbing it, she put it in her inventory as she made her way towards the brunette. 

Pushing Tommy’s face away she extended her hand to greet the brunette. Tommy was yelling at her, but she didn’t pay attention, too busy talking to the other teen. 

“Want some honey?” The younger teen asked, as they finished greeting the entirety of the family. 

Philza was glad that Tommy had a friend his age, though he was still surprised that Tommy made a friend without the help of his older sister. He was proud. Unlike the others in the family, Techno wasn’t as social, so he only greeted Tubbo with a hello before he disappeared, abandoning the family. Will was also going to leave until she saw a blond approaching the stand with a crate full of jars filled with honey. 

The girl wore a mask with a simple smiley face along with a green hood. She could only see the bottom part where her mouth was, she had a petite figure. Though she was sure the other worked out or did something involving weight. She seemed pretty if only she got to see underneath the mask, but what really caught her attention was the aura the other brought with her, full of confidence and mystery. 

To say the least she was intrigued, trying to make herself look presentable before she spoke to the other girl.

"Dream!" She heard Tubbo yell as the blond- Dream, her name is Dream thanks to Tubbo, put the crate behind the stand.

"Hi Tommy" she said as she ruffled the both teenager’s hair, Tommy whined but Tubbo just laughed. So the girl knows her brother, she could work with that as long as Tommy didn’t say she was a horrible person then everything would be fine. 

"Well hello Dream, I'm Will! I'm not sure if you've heard of me before but I'm this kid’s older sister!" She greeted the blonde as the other nodded at realization. Will chose to ignore the yelling from Tommy when she called him a kid. It was almost as if he wasn’t there. Almost. 

"Nice to meet you too," Dream replied as she re-tied her already falling apart bun. Tubbo realized what Will truly wanted from their older sister and decided to help out. They did want their sister to be happy as well and what better way than a relationship! Right?

"Dream go have fun with Will! You already work so much! I'll sell all the honey by myself!" They stated as they tried to shove Dream away from the stand. Sadly their sister was stronger than them, so they didn't push her away far enough. And Dream wasn't going to let Tubbo stay and work when they were so excited to see Tommy again.

"How about  _ you _ goof off with Tommy and  _ I _ will sell the honey? Yeah?” 

It didn't take much convincing since Tommy took the chance to escape any embarrassment his older sister would cause. He used that moment to grab onto the other teen's arm and run before they could say anything back to the blonde. Unlike Tommy, Will checked herself for a second time before looking back at the blonde who was staring back at her. 

"You know since no one has come to buy honey yet, how about we both go and hang out? Get to know each other, maybe you'll end up with a girlfriend by the end of tonight? You never know," she sang as she leaned onto Dream's shoulder. 

"What?! What?" Apparently the blonde was in shock that the other had been so bold. Anyone she met wouldn't flirt straight out like that unless it was just friendly teasing. She stared at the brunette through her mask as her face flushed. 

Even if she was attracted to the girl with soft features and with a pretty smile next to her there was no way she was leaving the stand. She wasn't going to let Tubbo down. They wanted to make money off of their own work, and they worked so hard to get the bees to like them in the first place. Dream refused to let it all just be wasted work. 

Plus she knew how much Tubbo liked making their dad proud.

"Even though you're really cute, I can't leave the stand just because a pretty girl said I should" She stood there for a moment in surprise. It was mainly because Will was surprised that Dream even responded to the flirting in the first place. She grinned widely before deciding she would get a date by the end of the day. 

"Okay then cutie! So I'll just stay by your side until we sell everything! Just let me make a call first!" she smiled as she slipped away, pulling her phone out to call her son. She would call him her son until Fundy got it through his head that he was rightfully adopted by the brunette. 

"Hello, my little champion!" She exclaimed as she continued to fix her beanie, she was hoping that they did need honey. 

"Will. We're the same age. What do you need anyway?" she heard him sigh at the other end of the phrase. She smiled, choosing to ignore the first statement. 

"Do you guys need honey in the bakery?" Hearing things move behind the other end as she grinned, it was more of a grimace. There was always the chance that they didn't need to buy the honey but she wanted to remain positive.

"Yeah, we're out. Why do you care?" He asked after a few moments. 

Wilbur's grin grew, and she told him to come over to the festival, a honey stand by the corner with a blond with a mask attending it.

She returned to Dream feeling giddy, if she made the other sell out then she could spend time with her. Get to know her and maybe strike a date. They spoke as people came to purchase jars of honey, leaving with small grins on their faces. After maybe ten to fifteen minutes Fundy arrived with Niki by his side. The fox was annoyed that he had to deal with Will's babying. Even when they weren't related at all. Niki found it adorable though. 

Wilbur was glad they came since they were going to take about more than half of what they currently have. Though she loved the fact her friends came to help her achieve what she wanted, she wasn't very fond of her son at the moment. Flirting with Dream, basically begging for a date, though Fundy wanted to say he was only asking.

Maybe it was a bad idea after all. 

She stared at Dream while she was counting the money they had just made, waving goodbye to both her new friends. They had made her smile as she noticed they made more money than was first expected.

Tubbo and Dream didn’t really think anyone would want to buy their honey since many called them weird and started making rumors fly around them due to who their father was. Just because he had one accident didn’t mean that it would happen again, and he was drunk that day so it made sense why it had happened, he wasn’t in the right state of mind at the moment. Not like there hadn’t been accidents like that before but just because they weren’t like all the other citizens in L’manberg they were judged. Though Dream didn't care. 

Though she could only see the other's mouth, she was really happy. Dream was wearing a cute smile when she noticed how much money they made in that instant.

Tubbo would be happy as she turned to look over at the brunette to thank her but Will was frozen on the spot with a light blush on her face. She laughed at the taller girl’s antics and walked over to her slightly poking her before she started to snap her fingers in front of the brunette. Will stared at her before a grin broke out in her face, she took it back, she appreciated the fact her friends came. 

Tubbo returned after two hours. And in those two hours Will had gotten to know more about the blond girl standing next to her. She was strong and scary, but also funny and way too touchy for what felt normal for just friends. Which did raise some of her hopes that this will end up somewhere, hopefully dating and then maybe, if Dream wanted, only if Dream wanted, marriage. 

Yes, she was getting ahead of herself. 

Yes, she shouldn't get ahead of herself.

Yes, she ignored it anyway.

Dream was very caring for Tubbo, they were siblings and Tubbo liked to farm bees. They had fun whenever Tommy was around, so Dream did everything she could so Tubbo was able to leave the house to play fool around with the younger blond. 

Will knew she wanted Dream to be somewhere in her future, mostly by her side when she saw the way Dream seemed to soften when she spoke about her younger sibling. 

“Dream! Look! Look! I’ve got another bee!” she heard said teen yell, as they ran ahead of Tommy, leaving the blonde to be forced to catch up while he carried what seemed to be prizes if she guessed correctly. 

“Awesome news! I’ve got a fair share of good news too! Look!” She exclaimed as she presented Tubbo a jar full of money. Their eyes were basically stars as they held onto the jar full of gold coins. Tommy patted Tubbo on the back as both blonds praised them for their work. 

“Well then we have to go now Tubbo, remember what dad said” Dream mentioned as she started to put things away. Her inventory filling up with the empty crates and signs they used. She smiled as she saw the way Tubbo seemed to lose a bit of their excitement at the thought of departing for the day crossed their mind. Dream laughed and promised they could see each other tomorrow. 

As they headed home Will was left smiling. Tommy was suspicious of why his sister was so happy, she would usually stop smiling because she would be too busy yawning the entire way back home but it seemed she was still full of energy now.

“What’s wrong with you?” He said as his scowl grew as they headed towards their home. She smiled and showed him a piece of paper. On it were numbers with some words he couldn’t read due to it being in his face for only a second and he was still confused not understanding what was so special about random numbers. 

“It’s love Tommy! I’ve got a date!” She smiled as she basically shoved the paper in the teenager’s face.

Tommy gagged as he thought of Will bringing home Dream and kissing her, it was disgusting. Dream was practically the sister he wanted. It was truly disgusting and what was worse was that in eight months the image he imagined would become a reality.


	2. Black Mail Creates Good Birthday Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just had to do a second part, someone mentioned something about the story, and i got this idea and just had to do it since it's related to the story I just added it here

It's been months.

Months of dating the blond girl and to say the least, Will was whipped.

She loved the way she loved, the way she would smile fondly while talking about people she cared about, loved the way Dream would immediately become competitive when someone challenged her. The way that Dream would always be there for her when she had a bad day or a nightmare.

They still hadn't told each other the well known phrase of 'I love you', and it drove the brunette crazy. Although they hadn't said it to each other, she still talked about how much she loved the blonde.

She would tell Tommy and Techno all about her, though her younger brother would immediately complain and gag about it. Techno was much cooler about it. He influenced her to keep talking about the blonde-

Oh… Oh, Techno was gathering black mail material!

She groaned, her face instantly becoming a blazing red as she sat in the kitchen. Her guitar felt heavier immediately. Maybe she shouldn't have told her brother about this…

Groaning, she headed back upstairs to her twin's room. Maybe she could try to bribe the other into it. It wouldn’t matter anyway since she was most likely going to start screaming when she entered the room. She didn't care at the moment, she just didn't want the other to keep the information, especially whenever he hung out with the blonde. He would embarrass her so much. She wouldn't be able to face the blonde if he did tell her.

Opening the door to Techno's room, she started yelling.

"Techno, don't you dare threaten me!" Instantly the other started laughing, it had taken the brunette four months before she realized he was recording her responses whenever he asked about a certain masked female.

"I wasn't going to threaten you, I was only going to give it to the nerd on her birthday came" he answered, a smirk covering his face when Will's face turned even redder. From anger and embarrassment. The brunette gave funny responses to his questions all the time.

"Don't you dare tell Dream about it!" She said as she pointed at Techno. Though she was angry, she didn't appear all that threatening. More like a child who didn't get what she wanted. So like Tommy.

"I don't have to tell her anything, she can hear it for herself," he said as he pulled out a recorder as if it were nothing important. Techno saw the way his sister paled going agape. This was hilarious to him, but he wanted to see more, so he would steer away from his original plans. He was sure Dream would love to hear her girlfriend gush for hours on end about how pretty she was or how kind she was.

Will started to yell again, before she pounced onto the other trying to get the recorder from her twin.

After five minutes of yelling at each other and hair pulling, Phil arrived at the scene. His expression showing exhaustion. He already had to deal with Schlatt hating on him and now his eldest kids were behaving like they were five again.

"Okay, guys. Calm down. What's up?" He asked as he pulled the brunette away from a smug pinkette. Wilbur immediately started explaining everything to him, claiming the other was a lying filthy pig. He was amused until the insult came up, replying by calling her a moron in love.

She scoffed in return as Phil tried to hide his laughter.

"Techno give your sister the recorder, you shouldn't have black mail" he scolded the pinkette about how he shouldn't do that ever again. Though he didn't like being scolded he couldn't help but want to smile at the fact it wasn't the only recording. Tommy had one, after annoying the hell out of the male he managed to get one, though he converted it into a disk.

Will had left the room the moment her hands met with the small gray box. Running off to burn it somewhere or grab an ax and break it to pieces, she wasn't sure how, but she wanted it gone as fast as she could. Halfway through smashing the recordings she realized it was still her girlfriend’s birthday. She immediately picked up the pieces, throwing them into some trashcan before running back home to work on her song for the blonde.

She worked on it since meeting the masked female, and she finally had gotten it to come together in time for her birthday. Will grinned as she started practicing the song after picking a simple outfit made of her favorite sweater and her only beanie.

Dream would love her gift! She was sure of this, the blond loved when she played for her so of course she would love a song made specifically for her.

………..

Dream had been pulled to some unknown place by Tubbo and Tommy. They claimed it was a surprise. A good one too. She knew they were taking her to her secret party, but she pretended not to. Though if they found out she would say she just thought about it instead of telling them the truth, they were horrible at keeping the secret. Especially her younger sibling.

"Are we there, guys? I swear Tommy if you keep telling me to go straight into a tree I will kill you!" She yelled as she hit a tree again. The teenager kept telling her to keep walking forward. Pulling her by the arm himself. She hated him at the moment, he kept doing it on purpose. He claimed it was revenge for letting his sister kiss her in front of him. She had to laugh at the excuse though.

Finally, Tubbo and Tommy got rid of the blindfold and pushed her forward. Hearing everyone yelling "surprise", she smiled. Her dad was the first one in front of her, claiming he was proud of her, she had finally turned into a woman.

He gave her a present, a black sword with a golden hilt. A bow on the handle. She could see some type or writing engraved on it, clearly saying her mother's name. As tears fell from her eyes she hugged him. Holding him tightly as he laughed. Tubbo joined a second after pulling Tommy into a hug as well.

After they broke away Schlatt had to send her away, telling her to have fun and cause some trouble. She was tackled by Sapnap and George, who gave her a high five as they split.

Giving her boxes wrapped in the same shade of green, Sapnap's was a friendship bracelet. It was a joke they made a while ago, claiming they weren't best friends until they had matching friendship bracelets. Laughing, she accepted George's gift. A brand-new hoodie with the sleeves a different shade of green while a small smiley face sat where her heart was. She quickly put it on saying she would never take it off.

They started reading the heck out of each other, mainly of George for only getting a hoodie. He defended himself by accusing the raven of getting her a bracelet based on a joke. He had mocked offense as she was pulled away by Tubbo and Tommy, who took her towards Techno and Fundy.

They each gave her a makeshift hug, besides Techno. Congratulating her on another year survived. Laughing she accepted the gifts, though techno claimed she would receive his present later on. Instead of apologizing for it or telling her what it was he pushed her towards Will.

Will, her girlfriend, who stood by the side nervously. Already regretting her choice of present after seeing the sword on the blonde's side. Yeah, maybe it wasn't as good. Once in front of the brunette, Dream was pulled away from the party.

"Okay, I know you won't like it, but I promise that I did try and that I-i I'll just show you" she started playing and the blond smiled.

She loved it whenever the brunette would play for her, but she soon realized that she had never heard this song anywhere. And she has heard from a lot of genres due to how many people she hung out with. Tommy liked metal and pop like Tubbo, but they were more open to everything. Techno heard some type of jazz or sad music. She had variety when it came to knowledge even if she didn't like it herself.

She was confused as the song continued to be played, though she loved the song already. Seeing the way that the brunette was blushing madly, she came across a theory. Her grin grew as she realized she was right, Will had written the song just for her. She got up as the song finished, stopping the other girl's rambling.

She hugged her before giving her a small peck on the lips as a thank-you.

"I love it, don't fret over it," she stated as the other deflated. The brunette was glad the blonde had been nice about, especially the kiss.

Grinning she bent down to steal another kiss from the blonde right about as Tubbo came yelling at Dream. She groaned as she just got interrupted by the teen. Her frown changed when she heard the other laugh as she started to stare at the other fondly before hearing Tubbo say something.

"That's pretty gay" the teen had stated as they moved in between the two women. The blond started laughing loudly as the brunette scowled. Maybe she didn't like the teenager as much as she thought she did.

"Come on, Dream! Tommy and Techno have your gift!" They yelled, pulling the blond away. Letting out a huff, Will followed them. She mainly followed the pretty blond as they walked along another path away from the party. She was already regretting it when she saw her brothers.

Maybe she shouldn't have let Dream invite them.

"Hey guys" the blond greeted, receiving a nod from Techno.

"We've got a fucking awesome present! Right Techno?" He asked as he looked over at the pinkette. Will's eyes narrowed when she realized they were planning something.

There was no way they would ruin the other's birthday right? Sure Techno was heartless, but not enough that he would ruin one of his closest friend's birthday. Especially when he received amazing gifts from others whenever they disappeared together on some self-proclaimed mission.

"What is it?" She heard the blond say as she glared at her brothers.

She relaxed a little as she saw the way Tubbo practically was bouncing from excitement, yet she was sure the other could just be oblivious to everything going on. Shaking her head she remembered that Tubbo wasn't as ignorant and chirpy as he came out to be. He was a force to reckon with whenever it came to messing with whomever he considered family, and sadly Will wasn't on that list yet.

He saw Tommy pull out a disk and a disk player. It had some white words that she couldn't make out but as she looked over at her twin she knew it wasn't good. The disk started spinning and immediately she recognized her own voice.

Her darn twin had another copy?! And he gave it Tommy?! Why?!

She started to stutter out curses at both males, running towards the disk. Trying to remove it as Techno and Tommy held her back. Saying it was for her own good, and their revenge for having to hear it themselves.

She started to pull at her older brother's hair as she forced Tommy's face away.

"I'm killing both of you!" She yelled, trying to get away.

Being so focused on getting rid of her brothers' grasp on her, she didn't notice Dream was listening intently to everything recorded.

It was Will gushing about her. It's about how much she loved the blonde. About how nervous she became when they were alone together, or how excited she was whenever they went out on dates.

Tubbo held onto her hand, their smile wide with a knowing look in their eyes. They knew where their relationship would end up and so did Dream. Especially as tears left her eyes.

"It's over already!" Techno claimed as the other continued to fight him, he was annoyed.

This is usually Tommy's thing. Out of all them Tommy was the aggressive one. Will was supposed to be the moody emo one, not the other way around. Things should stay the way they were, not some weird stuff he wouldn't be able to control.

Will's face pales as she glared at her brothers, she was sure her girlfriend would find it disgusting she ranted about her so much. Though it was still embarrassing knowing her brothers would get away with it and show it to her girlfriend. If they weren't so used to her gaze they would've probably been scared, but they were, and they snickered as they patted her back, as if mocking her.

"God luck explains that to your precious beautiful Blondie," Tommy quoted as he was pulled away by a chuckling Techno.

He had gotten what he wanted, what more could he ask? Well for her to break up with his twin? Yeah, but then he would have to deal with a depressed brunette, and he didn't want her to be more moody than she already was.

Looking at her younger sibling, Dream smiled in confirmation. She agreed with the brunette. They would last awhile, because they both felt the same way.

"Hey, it's okay" Dream whispered as the other started to cry, determined the other would be disgusted with how much she gushed about her.

"It's great to know you feel this way, I love you too" Will stood there for a moment as she let the statement soak in. Even after months of dating neither of them had claimed to love the other, just pure attraction. Just a crush that somehow developed into whatever it was.

Dream came to the conclusion that she loved the other and that this was one of her best birthday parties, what else could she want?


End file.
